Jack's Secret
by oceangirl132
Summary: No one knows why jack brewer moved to seaford. They don't know his secret, they would never excpect him to have a daughter. But he does, when jacks babysitter can no longer babysit nightly jack gets an unsuspected babysitter. Jacks life is turned around as his secret becomes less secret. couples, kick Try it!
1. Chapter 1

Hi ya im new here so please no hate, this is my first story so I hope you enjoy its called Jacks secret. enjoy!

Jacks P.O.V

No one knows my secret my beautiful little secret. They don't know why I moved here why I never talk about my parents, why they have never met my family. The truth is the reason I came to seaford is because I was running away. I originally lived in in new york as Jack brew anderson rich kids son, guitar player in a local band. I was the kid everyone wanted to be until she came. She toke everything from me, she rapped me. I will never forget those cold blue eyes covered by the veil of bleach blond hair burnt straight hair. She toke my virginity and left me sitting there on the side of the road beaten and bruised whispering a lasting "dont tell". I woke up the next morning in a hospital they told me I was found passed out, I broke many bones. I was forced to stay home while my band became famous. I lost all my friends, closed up. I couldn't take it anymore I wanted to die, I was about to kill myself when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to find her holding a small baby and a birth certificate. The name was blank, the mother part was blank but the father part was written bold and clear. Jack brew Anderson. I looked at her "this is yours enjoy your life loser" she said dumping the baby in my arms handing me the birth certificate. "wait you cant leave me with her" I yelled currently holding the sleeping baby. "yes I can" she said stomping off. My parents were out on a two week buisness trip so I wouldnt have to worry about them. I looked at the sleeping baby in my arms, my daughter. At first I hated her wanted nothing to do with her. Until she opened her eyes the next morning. They weren't a cold blue, they were a warm chocolate brown, my chocolate brown. From that momment on I loved her, she was my everything. A week before my parents got home I learnt the rapper died. I glanced at my one week old baby, I had to feed her bottle milk but she didnt seem to mind. I still hadn't named her yet, glancing at her wide innocent brown eyes I smiled to myself. My baby girl, my gift from heaven, my angel. And thats exactly what I named her Angel Sofia brewer. I didn't tell anyone about my angel, my secret. I knew they would try and take her away. I was only thirteen after all. So I ran away, I snuck my baby girl and I to seaford. Renting the cheapest apartment I could find using the money I brought from home, I got us a home. My little girl and I. One day an old lady spotted me, she ran up to me. "my my what a cute little baby, how old are you?" she asked. "Thirteen" I replied sheepishly. " You should be in school not taking care of a baby" she scolded "My little girl and I are fine. I cant go to school because I have to look after her" I said. I started walking home when she grabbed my arm "you live here to?" she asked. I nodded "good" she said "because you have some explaining to do". She soon descovered my story and found it 'adorable' what I did for angel. I learn't her name was Ms. Lemmings and she had just lost her ex husband. Ms. Lemmings offered me a deal, if she watches angel for me I would have to go to school and get a job. I agreed wanting whats best for my little girl. My first day at school all I could think about about was angel. By then angel was a month old and cuter then ever. Suddenly a blond girl dropped her apple my instincts from angel and her dropping things kicked in and I bounced the apple into my hands. "alright that was almost cool" she said blond eyes sparkling so much like...angel. "I'm kim" she said "I'm jack" I said flirting a little bit "Well maybe I'll see you around kim" I said. She grinned "maybe you will" she said. Soon I was ushered to a table with three oddly matched people, a latino, a giner and an african. They smiled at me. Soon we were all friends, they were all so childish like angel. These guys the black dragons, I learned they were bullying my friends. I had to teach them a lesson. I knew karate skills from my grandfather and used them to fight. When I saw the mess only one thought echoed threw my mind 'angel' I ran off. After school I grabbed my skate board and skated off as fast as possible. The police started chasing me, forcing me to break threw a wall. Soon the police had me 'angel, angel, angle' kept repeating in my head. I took any offer I could to protect my baby girl. A lot of drama happened, but in the end I joined the dojo with new found friends, eddie, milton, jerry and Kim. As our friendship grew I grew close to Kim almost ready to tell her my secret. But each time I tried to I just couldn't angel was two important. And no matter how hard I fell for Kim angel was my life. So thats my secret, my beatiful little secret. Angel, who is now three years old. Her brown hair grew longer until it ws long and fell by her shoulders Every morning puts her hair in pigtails. Her brown eyes got bigger and are now wide and cheeky. She got my moles one placed right above her lip to the right, small but noticable. She has taken a liking to jean shorts and black shoes. Angel is by far the cutest and cheekiest little girl you could meet. We are a happy little family, the only thing she she needs is a mother. But for now I'll have to do. So there you have it my secret.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

HI! I just wanted to thank you for the reviews, you dont have to review but it really brings a smile to my face. Also sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes! Also to the review asking ages, yes angel is 3, jack is sixteen and so is the gang. Now on to the story Disclaimer- I dont own kickin it, though I wish I did, kick would so havekissed by now

The bell rang jolting me out of my thoughts on angel, today or lemon as angel and I call her (dont judge me Im still only sixteen), had something important to tell me. I don't know whatSo I had to skip practise. As I walked to my locker my beautiful best friend Kim bounced up to me. Her beautiful blond hair bouncing behind her, she looked stunning. After getting to know her my crush grew to love but I couldn't have a girlfriend. nOt with angel who would always be my #1. But we can be best friends. I smiled at her "hey kim" I said. She looked up at me "Jack are you coming to practise today?' she asked. I shook my head "No something came up" I lied. After three years of hiding angel I learnt to lie. "Oh' kim said looking disapointed "well then, I guess I'll see you tommorrow jack" she said. I barely listened only angel was on my mind now. I rushed to the rundown apartment building. Running up the stairs to my door I opened it. I heard a bright cheery "daddy's home!" and smiled to my self as angel ran up to me. IN a cute pink dress and bare feet with pig tails in her hair she looked adorable. I opened my arms wide picking angel up in a hug "Daddy lemon and I had so muvh fun" she smiled. "really?" I asked her as she bobbed her little hed up and down. "WEll lemon and I have someBig kid stuff to talk about why dont you go play with you're toys" I said. Angel pouted "I'm a big kid" she started "I'll give you a treat" I bribbed. She ginned as I put her down "bye daddy off to play with toys" she smiled running off to her toys. I chuckled and saw lemon looking quite stressed. "Jack honey I-I can't babysit at night anymore" she said sweetly. "What" I said, my night shifts that I do at a local resterant are how I afford things for angel. It pays well and helps out a lot. "I have to go home in bed by 5:30, it's either that or go to the care home" she said sadly. I nodded sympathetically "ok I will just have to look for a new babysitter" I said glumly. No one could ever replace lemon. Oh no, now I have to break this to angel. This won't be fun. Half an hour later I held a crying angel in my arms "b-but its not fair" she cried. I held her tight stroking her arm comfortingly "Shhh its ok you still get to see her while daddys in school, besides tonight I'll be home" I said. Angel looked up at me "r-really?' she asked. I odded "Really we cant even have a spagetti night' i smiled at her. She wrapped her little arms around me and hugged me "you're the best daddy ever!" she smiled at me. Then angel skipped off to the kitchen I grinned after her.

This was just part one of this chapter, I didnt have time to finish since I gota go to school, I will try and write part two when i get home


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

Hey! Im back to write another chapter of Jack's story. Thanks for the reviews they really make me happy that you like this story. Just letting you know feel free to give ideas or things to help me improv. Again sorry for any mistakes on to the story... Disclaimer- I don't own kickin it or any charectors except angel and lemon!

"hurry up daddy angel said, I ran up to her picking her up by the waist I spun her around. Angel giggled sweetly as I placed her on the counter top. "let's get cooking" I told angel watching her face light up. Spaghetti nights were a tradition in our house, we had one every time something huge happened. Bad or good,today it was to cheer angel up. They didnt happen a lot since I couldnt always aford them, so tonight was special for us. I grabbed a pot and filled it with water as angel reached for the noodles. "can we make your special sauce tonight?" angel asked sweetly. I shook my head "next time for now will normal sauce do?" I asked. Angels face fell but was quickly replaced by joy "ok daddy" she said brightly. "hey wanna pour the noodles this time?" I asked, she smiled estatic. "Remember nice and slow we don't need a splash" I instructed. Angel rolled her eyes then dumped the noddles in with the skilles of a master. She obviously got her cooking skills from my grandma, if only she could meet her. I shook my head, no it's best if angel remained a secret. I put the sauce on the stove and started to cook both sauce and noodles. Both angel and I got our cooking skills from my grandma. "Is it ready yet?" angel whined. She looked up at mw with our identical brown eyes. I swear she didn't get an inch of that nasty woman in her. "Almost, and done" I said turning to her after I turned the stove off. Angel grabbed our plates and skipped to the small table in our kitchen. I grinned down at her, she had to jump to reach the table. Don't let her big personality fool you angel is small, barely up to my knees. I served us each a good helping of spagetti. "dig in" I said watching as angel wolfed down the pasta. "So what did you and lemon do today?" I asked her. She grinned "We played fairy princess, lemon was the royal babysitter, I was the princess, and you were the king" angel said "The only thing missing was the queen. I told lemon that and she said that every kingdom is diferent and that ours didnt need a queen right now. That the king was still searching for his queen. She said for now the princess was the queen of the house. I agreed" Angel said with to much wisdom for a three year old. Most children wouldn't understand but angel did. Another thing that made me believe angel really was an angel, always positive. A true blessing. I smiled at her "Well , since you are the queen of the house what story would you like before bed" i asked cleaning up after our dinner. "hmm since I'm the queen I order desert" angel declared. I laughed going into our freezer, we had frozen yogurt a rare treat. "hey who wants frozen yogurt?" I asked. "eat up queen you need your beauty sleep" I said. Together we gulped down our yogurt. Angel helped me clean up then turned to me "daddy up" she said, this girl got me wrapped around her finger. I smiled at her lifting her in my arms bridal style to our bed. The apartment only came with a kitchen, a living room, and one bedroom, and a bathroom. It was small but to angel and I it was home, our kingdom as angel calls it.. I placed her in our bed "What story tonight angel?" I asked. "The one about the blond beauty and the apple" she said. The one I wrote about kim, it seemed to be one of angels favourite. "Once upon a time there was a blond beauty and a dashing prince charming" angel giggled as I continued. "One day while the blond beauty was wondering threw the forest she dropped her apple only to be caught by the dashing prince charming. He looked up and saw the most beautiful girl in the world, aside from you of course" I said watching angels litttle eyes blink. "there eyes met and it was fate" angel recited by heart continuing after me. "the two became best friends" I said. "and fell in love with each other more and more each day" angel said. "One day the prince needed more he was looking into her brown eyes and" I said. "He kissed her right smack on the lips. They married the next morning, living happily ever after. The blond beauty and her prince both treasuring the thing that brought them together, the apple" angel finished. I kissed her forehead "that's right angel" I said. About to leave I heard a small whisper "daddy you should get the girl before its two late and another prince takes her" angel murmered. I blinked, dang I raised a smart little girl. After checking on angel, to be sure she was sleeping I put an add on the internet for a babysitter from five thirty to midnight. I got an imediate replay from blondbeauty . 'I would love to babysit angel, she sems like well... an angel. How about we meet up tomorrow, talk, I can get to know angel and then watch her for a night. We will see how it all works out, sound good?" it said. I respond imediatly 'Sounds great, does tomoorow at four thirty seem good?" I asked. "that sounds great. Can't wait to meet you' she said. I smiled shutting the computer. I had a great feeling about this.

And thats a wrap! I'll update as soon as I can! Peace!


	4. Chapter 3

hello! sorry for taking a wee bit to update, I have a super busy agenda. I'll try and update more often! Now no more exuses heres chapter 3 Disclaimer- I own kickin it secretly! Jk i dont sadly

Jacks P.O.v

The next morning I woke up ready to go meeting lemon at the door and kissing angel goodbye, I skipped out of the apartment. Meeting up with Kim I smiled "Someones happy?" Kim said. I smiled and shook my head "you have no idea" I said. School pracicully rushed by. Kim ran up to me "hey you going to practise today?" Kim asked. I shook my head "me either well bye jack" she said. Hmm I thought that was strange usually kim talks to me for hours. Oh wel, I skipped away. Today was going to be a good day.

Kims P.O.V

Today was goint to be a good day. I have an interview with a young dad to watch his little girl. Over the emails he seemed really sweet, today I get to meet him. I was so excited i left half an hour earlier getting to his apartment way early. I knocked on the door watching as the door opened to an adorable little girl. She had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, an adorable and an adorable little mole above her lip. She had dimples and a bright cheery smile. Wearing a pink shirt, jean shorts high socks black shoes and pig tails she looked adorable. A little bow in her hair, something about her seemed odly famillier. "are you my new babysitter?" she asked brightly. "I think so. I;m Kim and you msut be angel" I said smiling down at her. "KIm that's a pretty name, daddy is just going pee" she giggled grabbing my hand. She pulled me into the apartment. It was small and obviously home to a teenage boy, dirty. Toys were scattered everywhere. I sat down on a wooden stole. Angel hoped onto her high chair and smiled happily at me. Suddenly i heard footsteps. I glanced up to see angels father, a face I didn't expect to see greated me.

Jacks P.O.V

"sorry I was just in the washroom. And youre a half an hour early Oh well I'm Ja-KIM!...

To be continued. Always wanted to do that, leave a clif hanger. See ya!


	5. Chapter 4

Hi ya hope you enjoy this chapter It will be longer this time. Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes Disclaimer- I do not own kickin it... currently...

Ja-KIM" I said looking at kim then glancing at my daughter. "Daddy, daddy DADDY!" Angel yelled snapping me out of my daze. "Yes angel" i said looking at her. "I'm hungry. If you give me a snack I'll leave you to have an 'adult' talk" she said smiling in a cheeky way. I chuckled grabbing an apple and handing it to her "here go, that's all the snack we have right now" I said handing her the apple. Angel smiled "apples yay!" It's better then old granola bars" she grinned. My angel "I love you daddy" she said hugging me I leaned in and hugged her back. "I love you to angel" I said "Dont die" I joked. She grinned at me "I won't daddy" she said skipping off. I turned to see a very shocked and angry looking kim, I grinned sheepishly at her. "don't smile at me" she snapped. "Kim I-" I started before getting cut off "Wheres the mother" Kim said. I could almost feel angels head turn I glanced at the door way, and there was angel. "Kim" I warned "we don't use the M word"I glared. Angel looked at me wide eyed "Oh what mother?" kim asked angrily. Suddenly angel ran in "do you know where my mother is? Daddy says she isnt needed, that we have our kingdom. But every kingdom needs a queen to keep the king in check" angel giggled looking at me. Kim kneeled down "every little girl needs a mommy" she said carefully. Angel shook her head "My mommy was a bad person, she left me with daddy when I was weally small" she made a tiny pinch with her hands causing me to smile. "daddy said it was the heavens but I know my mommy didn't want me. And daddy is the best daddy and mommy, he does both for me" my heart burned with pride "so do you know where my mommy is 'cause we need to have a talk about leaving the best daddy ever" she said to kim. "And you're three years old" kim asked shooked. i laughed and watched angel run up to me, I picked up angel and tickled her. "I thought the apple was a no-ease drop deal" I said laughing and kissed her forehead. :sorry daddy but she said the m word" angel said sadly. i hugged her tight "it's ok angel. Now may kim and I have a real adult talk no ease droping" i said. "Pinky promise" I asked. Angel put her tiny pinkie in mine. "pinkie promise' she said. I placed her down and watched her run away "what was that about" Kim asked. I pulled kim aside "well as you can see I have a daughter, and dont you DARE judge her cause she has a young dad, because i promise you she is turning out beautifully" I said looking her in the eyes. "I wasn't going to, but jack she needs a mother" Kim said. I groaned, I already knew that. "Kim her biological mother is dead" i stated flat out. Kim gasped "but-I'm so sorry" she said. I laughed "it's ok" I said. Kim glared at me "how can you be so selfish" she scolded, I frowned at her. "Kim I have only told one other person this" I said sighing deeply. "Abgel's mother was a rapist, she rapped me when I was twelve. Right then my life fell apart, every thing fell apart. I use to have a band but she toke that. She abused me, breaking many bones. I was forced to lose out on my bands fame, i couldn't leave the house. I use to be the boy everyone envied" i chuckled 'soon I was the boy everone pitied. Nine months later she came to my door with angel, my blessing from heaven" I smiled to myself. "i named her angel, for that was and is what she is. An angel and a princess. A week after I got angel i learnt the rapper died, leaving me with angel in my full custody. At this time no one knew, I knew they would try and take angel away from me I cousidered it. But i couldn't give her away, she is my little princess, I can't live without her." I said speeking the truth "I ran away with her with just enough money to start out. I met , or lemon, we shared stories. She convinced me to go to school, to keep my life together. I have been raising angel since I moved here, with lemon as her babysitter. I have no experiance and am learning more aout being a father each day. Lemon said she could no longer watch angel in the night anymore, and I have to work just to get by. I had to get a ababysitter, i never in my wildest dreams thought it would be you kim" I said "and thats the whole truth, so yes I know she needs a mother, but I am doing the best I can. If you want to judge someone judge me, because angel is an amazing little girl. She is the best thing in the world, my number one girl. So please kim don't tell anyone. They would try and take angel away from me and I cant lose her, I just want to protect her" I finshed glancing at kim with hopefull eyes. Waiting on her answer.

And thats a wrap I will most likely update again soon but for noe thats all see ya!


	6. Chapter 5

Hi ya! thanks for all comments and sugestions and favourites and all that other stuff. I will be using some suggestions with my own little twist. Yeah... Onto the good stuff! Disclaimer- I don't own kickin it though I would love to own it for a christmas present *wink, wink*

Kims P.O.V My mouth was a perfect O, jack, what he said blew me away, it toke my breath away. If only my father cared that much about me. Sure my dad loves me, but I never called him daddy as a kid. He was always to busy coaching my older brother, doing sports things, watching football. I know he is there, but I can only wish for a dad like jack. I once read a quote 'any guycan become a dad but it takes a real man to become a daddy'. Jack was a perfect example of this "Kim say something I'm-I'm begging you" jack pleaded. And I knew it wasn't for him it was for angel his 'little princess'. I smiled at him and hugged him tight "of course I'll keep you're secret and I would be happy to babysit as well" I said pulling away. Jack grinned at me "Kim you're the best" he said smiling at me. "c'mon I think it's time you met my pride and joy, angel. Now let me warn you she may be sweet and caring, but she can also be quite sneaky and cheeky" jack warned. I laughed "just like her father" I said smiling at jack. "Angel!" jack called. "HI" the little girl waved. Now that I think about it, looking at her I could obvously see she was jack's. From the adorable dimples they share, the soft brown hair, mole right above her lip to those eyes. identical to jack, the warm chocolate brown eyes I had come to love. Yes I love jack, it's not a big shocker, Get over it, anyways back to jack's girl mini look-a-like they had one diference. She was small and dainty like a dancer, but she had her fathers karate build. I watched jack with her, he swung her into his arms with the skills of a master. He looked at angel lovingley like a daddy should. "hey angel this is kim she wants to be you're babysitter" Jack said to angel. The adorable little girl looked me over pigtails bouncing "hmmmm well she seems nice. But... I think we should try it out first" angel said. I smiled at her a little diapointed. "just kidding" she giggled "anyone daddy loves I love to" she smiled. Jack blushed then whispred something, angel giggled and whispered something back to him. Jack rolled his eyes at angel causing them both to burst out laughing. jack was an amazing father, an amazing daddy. "well we have fourty five minutes till I have to go to work. What would you two wan't to do?" Jack asked. "Clean this place is a mess" I said laughing to myself as both there mouths dropped. "Clean?" they both questioned, like father like daughter. I chuckled "come on" I said watching them both groan. "She is making us clean daddy, CLEAN" angel said exasperated. "C'mon we don't have a choice" I heard jack say behind me. I started cleaning the kitchen with jack and angel. "Do you have a broom?' I asked jack. He nodded "Angel can you get kimmy a broom" he said smirking at me. Angel crossed her arms "don't call her kimmy. That's a princess name, call her Kim that's the name of a queen" Angel said. Jack blinked looking very taken back "Um ok" he said looking at angel as she skipped off. "What was that about" I asked jack. He glanced at me "oh nothing" he said. Jack stayed quiet for the rest of the time. Angel and I talked, I got to know her pretty well, pretty quick. Angel was just like her father, just more bright and bubble. They were both insanley positive, cheeky people. Angel was also very smart for her age, very wise. Jack raised her well. We finished cleaning. I'm pretty sure I did most of the work, but in the end it was clean. "Good job guys" I congradulated smiling at them glancing at the clock. It was five fifteen, wow it toke us that long. I looked at jack "jack you have to go to work" I said to him. He looked at me and angel both with our hands on our hips. He blinked then nodded "ya I do, you to have fun love you angel" he said smiling at angel. "love you daddy" she said running and hugging him tight. "ok so dinner is left over spagetti, bed time is seven thirty don't let her puppy dog pout you out of it" jack said smiling with pride at angel. "But you do" angel smirked at jack. He just rolled his eyes "ok princess. YOu to have fun I'll talk to you about paying and stuff later when I get home" Jack said. "Jack no paying I'll do this for free. No buts, it's payment enough watching angel, and it's th least I can do" I said then I shoved him out. "you know you have no choice" I said. Jack sighed leaving angel and I.

Jack.s P.O.V

I walked to work with one thing on my mind "kim is the name of a queem" repeated over and over. Coming from anyone else it wouldn't matter but it came from angel. A queen the one thing she felt was missing from our kingdom. She called kim a queen, I have to say it shocked me. I have told her about other girls and other friends or crushes of mine. She even met a couple, as my little sister of course. But not once was any of them a queen. I got to work and slapped on my apron "hey jack" sara said. Sara is twenty one in the same situation as me, except she has her boyfriend and she has a three year old son and a baby. Sara was a pretty girl, she had long red hair in a constant braid and clever green eyes and a dace filled with freckles. Her boyfriend also had green eyes, but he had black hair. There son percy was adorable, green eyes and browny red hair, his name was percy. Him and angel are good friends, there daughter has blue eyes and red hair. They named her taylor. "how's angel?" sara asked me as I waited for a table. "Good lemon can no longer babysit at night so I had to hire a new babysitter. My best friend and crush kim" I said. Sara looked at me wide eyed "wow did she take it well?" she asked. I nodded "Yeah, but she kept saying how angel needed a mom" I said. Sara knows how much I love angel and want what's best for her. "She does need a mom, but right now you seem to be doing an amazing job raising her. I mean I had more trouble raising percy when I was nineteen then you did when you were thirteen" she said laughing to herself. "Thanks, hey how is percy?" I asked she frowned. "Well you know how he has trouble seeing?" she said. I nodded "he is partially blind, everything is fuzzy for him" sara said close to tears "theres an operation they can do but I can't afford it. It cost's a thousand dollars" she said whimpering a bit. "it's ok everything will turn out ok in the end" I comforted her. She smiled at me and we went our seperate ways. I glanced at the table I got, a single mother and her son. "hi I'm jack what would you guys like to drink?" I asked smiling at the girl. She smiled back "Hi jack, I'm evergreen, this is tomas" she said.

Kim's P.O.V

"so a girl's night is were you do girly stuff and things?" angel asled. Confusion clear in her brown eyes. I was just telling her we should have a girls night one day. "yes" I answered. She had no idea what I was talking about, being raised by a very guy-like jack. She was special, girly but still a tomboy. "girly things ike make up?" she asked. I smiled at her confused face "I once asked daddy about makeup, he said I'm to beatiful to need it" angel said confidently. When I asked my dad he said it's something every girl needs. "No it's things like playing dress, telling sweet stories and talking about stuff. Basicully spending time with a girl" I answered smiling at her. It was 8 o'clock, past her bed time. "I would love to have a girls day. Daddy never has girl's day's with me, that's probably cuase he is a boy though" she giggled. "daddy is the best" she smiled snuggling into her and jack's bed. "He is alway's telling me the best stories" she smiled closing her round eyes. i got up to leave when I heard a small voice "can you lay with me? Daddy lays with me every night as soon as he get's back, lemon did to. Can you?" she asked . I nodded snuggling into there ed. Angel snuggled up into my arms, shocked I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her. She closed her eyes and I did the samehugging her close. My eyes slowly closed as I gave into darkness.

Jacks P.O.V

I opened my apartment door "Kim" I whispered searching my apartment. Maybe she went home? Oh well better check on angel I thought to myself walking into our room. I opened the door to see the most adorable sight I ever have seen. Kim and angel were fast asleep together, kims arms around angel. Angel snuggled up to kim. I smiled closing the door, I'll let them sleep. Laying down on the coach i closed my eyes exhausted, letting sleep take me.


	7. Chapter 6

Hi just letting you know I updated more then once so you may wanna go back to chapter 5, if you're new, great enjoy! Disclaimer- Voiced by jack brewer "oceangirl132 does not own kickin it, or me, or anyone other then angel and not really her since she is my daughter..." Onto the story, sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes

Jacks P.O.V

I awoke to cold water being dumped over my head and an angry looking Kim glaring at me. "Five more minutes mommy" I said turning around. *pour* ice cubs wen't down my backwith some icy cold water. "I said five more minutes" suddenly I heard a very shrill "daddy" and shot right up. "I'm here what's wrong" I said and saw angel look at me with her hands on her hips, kim doing the same. I blinked why are they so unnaturally similer, I swear kim could be her mother! "So that wake's you up" Kim asked. Angel smirked "I'm his princess he alway's wakes up for me" angel said joyfully. I rolled my eyes and stretched getting up feeling ice cubs go down my back I jumped. "Hicha monna le" I screeched. Shaking my head the ice fell from my back, I looked at the two laughing girls. "Oh you to are going to get it" I said. Kim and angel looked at each other and ran in diferent directions I ran after Kim and slung her over my shoulder then I ran and grabbed angel and did the same. "daddy put us down" angel wailed pounding on my shoulder. I smirked and threw them on the coach, well not really, I actually quite gently put them on the coach but oh well. I waggled my fingers and watched angel's jaw drop. "not the tickling fingers" she squealed. Kim glanced at me confused "what are the..." she never finished for I started tickling them. "D-d-daddy s-stop" angel laughed. "Y-yeah jack listen to a-angel" kim laughed as I tickled harder. Suddenly the door bell rang "Coming" I yelled running to the door. I opened the door and saw lemon there. "Jack" lemon said as kim and angel skipped to the door hand in hand. Kim froze as soon as she saw lemon, angel just giggled. "Lemon look, look this is kim she is a queen" angel said causing lemon to look taken back. She blinked then smiled, blue eyes wide "How do you know?" she asked. Angel grinned up at 'queen kim' then giggled "because she is in control of daddy just like you said our queen would be" angel giggled again. "Daddy thinks she is beautiful" Kim and I both wen't bright red as angel laughed. Lemon looked at us then joined angel in on laughing. "Well queen kim it's nice to meet you, I'm or as these two crazies call me lemon" she smiled shaking kims hand. Lemon is a plump old lady with kind blue eyes that crinkle when she smiles. She had a son, but they lost touch when her husband passed away. Her father abused her as a child and she envies angel for having a dad as good as me. I don't get why, I'm sixteen and can barely aford food but I try. "I'm kim as angel here said, I babysit for jack" she said smiling. "I do as well when you two are inschool, and yes kim I know who you are jack talks about you all the time, every time I see him. Today kim did this, and kim looks so pretty in this and I" I cut her off "Think we should all talk about something else" I said. "Oh right silly me, well jack you know how I promised I could watch angel while you work on christmas break..." lemon trailed off. I nodded slowly, during breaks and weekends my shifts are diferent, I work from ten to three at daytime and ten to three at night. But I have holiday's off, that are paid. Lemon alway's watches angel for me. "I can't watch her anymore" lemon says. "Why" I asked her. "Because the care home want's to take me in. So I told them I can't because of angel. They made a deal with like I said in bed by five thirty and now they want summer winter and spring breaks with them" lemon looked at me with sad eyes. Kim looked at me then lemon "I can wach her while your at the care home" Kim said slowly. "Kim I can't make you walk here at ten at night" I told her. She smiled at me. "then I guess I will have to stay here while or lemon if you don't mind is at the care home. My mom has a trip and my dad probably won't care" Kim said with a flash of hurt in her eyes. I looked at her, she wasn't offering she was pleading. Why? I don't know but I intend to find out. I looked at angels hopeful face and lemons nod of aproval. Slowly I nodded "Ok" I said. Kim and angel squealed, out of the courner of my eye I saw lemon smile, her eyes watering. "well tht's all, now you to have school it's already eight" lemon said. I groaned "do I have to go, I mean it's the last day of school would it really matter if I missed" I whined. "Jack" KIm said in a warning tone. "alright alright let's go sheesh" I said. Angel ran up to me I picked her and spun her around. "love you angel, see you after" I said spinning her around once more before placing her back on the ground. "Love you daddy" she said. "oh jack, are you going to karate today?" lemon asked me. Kim glanced at me pleadingly, I slowly nodded. "OK have fun" lemon said closing the door. KIm and I walked together"hey jack" Kim said breaking the silence. "ya" I said to her. "Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter" she asked shyly. I looked at her "Kim I trust you, I was just afraid you would judge us' I said, she nodded slowly. "To prove I trust you, ask whatever you want" I said smiling at her. "Well for starters when is angel's birthday?" she asked. "she turns four janurary first around the time when I first started school" I told her. Kim smiled "she is an amazing little girl, does she know karate?" Kim asked. I nodded "Yeah I would love to put her in a dojo but for now I'll have to do. ONe I can't afford it, two that would mean telling people" I sighed deeply. "ok" Kim said then she looked up at me. "Why did you name her angel?" Kim asked. "Because she is a gift from heaven" I said. "awwww I only iwhs my dad would think of me like that" she said bitterly. "sorry it's just seeing you with angel, you're an amazing dad way better then my dad he doesnt even pay attention to me. But you probably spend every waking minute thinking of her. You earned the name daddy, even though you're so young. I can only wish for a dad as good as you" Kim finished looking down. I stopped taken back, why does everyone keep saying that? "Kim I know it may not seem like your nothing to you're dad. But, I know since I am a dad. A dad's little girl is his everything, sure some don't show it but it's true' I said. "besides I'm not even that good of a dad. I can barely afford food, we live in a small house that is no where near tidy. I'm sixteen I'm still growing up myself. I want what's best for her, she needs a mom, a better home, more food" I sighed. Kim looked at me like I ust dropped out of space. "Jack you are an AMAZING father, you care for her like she is the most special thing in the world. YOu do both roles for her, sure she needs a mom but for now you are being the best 'mom' you can be' Kim said. "Now hurry up we can't be late for school on the last day of school before winter break" Kim said tugging me along. "wait" Kim said suddenly "what about the dojo" she asked. 'what about the dojo?" I asked her. "we can't just not show for two weeks, and neither of us can leave. Angel can't be home alone, and no I won't go without you" Kim said before I could even get a word out. "Umm" I trailed off. Honestly I hadn't even thought of the dojo. "I know you can take angel with us, maybe she can even learn" Kim said smiling. Bring my daughter to the dojo, I can't. They will judge her, hurt her. I looked at kim's face and knew I didn't have a choice. i sighed "maybe now don't push it" I warned seeing her face light up with joy


	8. Chapter 7

Hi this is my third update so again go to chapter 5, enjoy the story you're reviews warm my hearts sorry for mistakes I don't own kickin it ya dadada if you're new enjoy!

Kims P.O.V

Jack said maybe, I know it's not a yes but still!I can't contain my excitment I mean I know it's a small step but jack needs to come clean about angel. And telling his friends is a good start. The day flew by (A,N sorry for rushing here) my mind on two things jack and angel. Angel, the little stole my heart I loved her like.. like how I would love my own daughter. Though I know she isn't my daughter, i love as such. And jack, it must be a brewer thing because he stole my heart to, in a diferent way though. When I see him with angel it makes me fall for him all over again more and more each time. And when it's the three of us together, I don't know it's kinda like we're a family a real family. I don't even get this feeling with my real family, it's almost as if jack and angel are my real family. I shook the thought off. I watched jack go to his locker and ran up to him. "Soooo have you thought about talking to angel and bringing her to the dojo with us" I asked. He glared at me slinging his bag over his shoulder "let's justgo to the dojo" he said walking off. I followed him to the dojo walking in we ropped our bags and started to practise. Until rudy came "Guys we have a huge comp next week in" he paused "Paris" he yelled happily. I watched jack's face go to worry. "Um rudy have you bought the tickets yet?" he asked sounding worried. "No I'm waiting to see if any of you want to bring anyone?" rudy asked. Jack looked confused and anxious "I would. Ah-A friend of mines daughter. She uh, needs uh, to um come. 'Cause she is um, I'm watching her" I stuttered. Rudy nodded. "anyone else?" Rudy asked we all shook our heads. "Alright so jerry and milton will room together, kim little girl and jack" I cut him off "jack can room with us, he has an-uh close realationship with her" I said. Rudy nodded again "Ok well I guess as long as your parents say yes were going to paris" Rusy said. "Hey jack, Kim can you guys come talk to me for a second" he said pointing to us. Jack and I nodded and walked up to him "you guys I'm not a fan of young parents so" I cut him off again. "ew rudy no" I said dragging jack away but I couldn't help notice the hurt look on his face. "Yo what was that all about?" jerry asked. "Just rudy talking to us about gross things" I said laughing it off. "Oh yeah, like young parents, yo the kids always get so messed up" jerry said laughing. I watched anger fuel up in jack's face, he attacked jerry pushing him up against the wall "You don't know shit" he yelled. "Jack it's scientificully proven that . Children from younger parents always get messed up in the head" Milton said. Guys you're going to get killed, I thought. "You don't know anything about young parents, anything about the kids, so don't judge" jack yelled pushing them both against the wall. "Dont you DARE judge" he yelled then turned around and stormed out. I sighed "nice job guys" I said running after jack. "jack" I called running to his apartment. I watched him lean on the concrete wall "jack" I said seeing him look completly broken. "What if there right kim? What if I mess her up, she is an amazing girl. But I can't give her up, I just can't" He said sighing. "Jack how many times do I have to tell you. Your an amazing dad. They arer all wrong, angels the smartest, sweetest little girl I know" I told him. "I wish I could show them that" he grumled. "you can, how about you bring angel to the dojo" I asked jack gently. I will dothat but not as my daughter. As my sister, that way they can't judge her or hurt her" jack said determined. Well it was better then nothing. I sighed "ok well let's go inside angel is probably missing her daddy" I said. jack nodded walking threw the apartment. "Hey jack I'm gonna go get my stuff" I said walking out. "OK" I heard jack say. I walked home slowly not really wanting to go there. Opening the front door I called "I'm home" I heard a grunt from my dad, and nothing from my older brother, and his twin sister, the golden kids. "I'm staying at jack's house for the next two weeks" I finshed. I got another grunt "OK whatever" my dad said, I sighed. Running to my room I grabbed my pink suit case, for times I try. My dad boght it for me, a true point he doesn't want me. I glanced in it, already packed, and with one million dollars. I grabbed my bag and left as quickly as possible, I ran to jack's house. Time to go in, I finally get to get away

Jack's P.O.V

It's been a day since kim started to live here, and I gotta say it's been great. We had mac n cheese last night, I cooked while Kim and angel talked. They got along great, with all of us here it's almost as if we're a family. Today is the day angel comes with us to the dojo and let me say I'm nervous as heck. I got back from my work and was on my way to pick up kim and angel to take them with me to the dojo. I can't believe jerry said those things, if only he knew angel. She wasn't messed up at all, but I can't help but wonder. What if I mess her up?, I can only hope I'm raising her right. Sometimes I feel I'm not a good enough dad for her, then she runs up to me arms wide with that look of love in her eyes and all my doubts fade away. I'm gonna prove to the guys that kids with young parents don't end up messed up. So I'm gonna let my friends get to know angel as my little sister then tell them she is my daughter... Or not. It depends.


	9. Chapter 8 Secrets revealed

hi ya, this is my like my fourth update, I'm updating again cause I was asked to update, remember to read five six and seven first, ok here we go! Sorry for any grammer and spelling mistakes I love reviews but as long as you read and enjoy im happy. Also I will try to have longer updates. I don't own kickin it, but if the owner of kickin it is secretly on this site...

Jack's P.O.V

I opened the door and saw Kim and angel dancing together to kims ipod. I smiled at the view "Hey guys" I said, angel bounced up to me. "daddy come dance" angel said dragging me to kim. I shrugged and started dancing with them. I watched kim dance the way she does, personally I love watching kim dance, her eyes just light up. Angel danced, looking like kim "look daddy Kim taught me how to dance! She told me as long as you're smiling you look good" angel said dancing just like kim. I smiled "ok well it's time for all three of us to go to the dojo" I said. Angels jaw dropped "I get to go to the dojo" she said gleefully. "Yes but as my little sister which means you have to call me jack" I told her. She frowned 'oh but I still get to go so yay" she said happily smiling. I grinned "let's go girls" I said holding angels hand, Kim held angels other hand. Together the three of us ran to the dojo angel looking gleeful. "We're here da-jackie" she said. "Hey guys" I said waving to miltonand jerry. "hey and wow, is that you're daughter" jerry asked. "Um no, it's my little sister" I answered. "ok why is she here" Milton asked. "My parentsare out and she wants to do karate" i said a little akwardly, but hey just yesterday that insulted angel. It's hard to forgive. "Hey guys and ja-kid?" rudy said. "I'm his sister" angel said sadly, I could tell she hated this but I had to do this for her. "Yeah and she is the kid kim is bringing my parents are away so I'm watching her" I lied easily. "OK, is she here to do karate ?" Rudy asked. I nodded, angel was in white shorts, a tight pink top and a pair of run down runners, she kicked off her runners and placed them by the mat. "who can I spar with da-jackie" angel asked sweetly. Luckily no one noticed her slip up "No one angel" I told her, I couldn't help the fatherly tone in my voice. Angel started to pout "I can do it jackie!" she yeled, then to prove her point she flipped milton. Everyone gasped as she smirked at me "I can do it jackie taught me, I'm so proud he's my-my da-brother" she said looking upset. "angel" I sighed. "and you guys besides queen kim don't deserve a friend like jackie. He would be an amazing daddy even at his ageHe taught me how to read and write" angel yelled. Great job jack , I thought to myself, you hurt her. "and if he was my daddy I would be proud" angel said. "Now jackie who can I spar with" angel asked. I blinked "Milton" I said. Miltons jaw dropped. he walkd up to me "jack you're sister must have had great parents, she is mature, clever, strong,positive, sweet. Her daddy must be a great man" he finished. I smiled "Yeah he has heard that a lot" I said proudly. I saw jerry and my daughter talking and laughing together "Yo jack you're sister is swag yo" jerry said giving angel a high five. Rudy joined there conversation and started training angel "Jack you're sister is a karate master" he said. I smiled at the sight , even milton was talking with angel and he doesn't even like kids. "So you think your going to tell them that angel is you'rs" KIm whispered. I sighed, I wish we could tell them but what if they judge her. "so what's you're mom snd dad like?" Milton asked. "yeah yo, we have never heard anything about you and jack's parents from jack" jerry said. Rudy nodded waiting for angels answers. Angel looked taken back, she glanced quickly at me. "My biological mommy is a terrible person. I hate her she ruined my daddy's life, she left me with him, so in a way I ruined my daddy's life" Angel said looking down, I could see the tears forming. "I don't think I'm a good enough daughter for my daddy, he is so kind and funny and he loves me more then anything in the world. He gave up everything for me, all I did was bring trouble. He is the bestest daddy in the world, I think he is ashamed of me though" angel said tears flowing down her cheeks. I watched helplessly. "why your an amazing kid" Rudy said. "He doesn't want his friends to know about me" she said crying. I couldn't take it any more, I ran up to her and hugged her tight. "shh angel, I'm not ashamed of you at all. If anything you should be ashamed of me" I said not caring that my friends were watching me and that they could here me. All I cared about was my little girl, angel. "I'm sorry I ruined you're life daddy' angel cried. "you didn't ruin my life you made it 100% better" I told her, "then why don't you wan't you're friends to know about me?" she asked. "because angel, I don't want them to judge you, you're my angel and I hate seeing you cry, hey wipe those tears away" I told her. She smiled at me "It's going to be a great day" she finished hugging me. "I love you daddy" she said as I picked her up seeing all my friends look at me. Mouths open, all but kim who was smiling "love you to angel" I said. "what's going on hear first she is you're sister then she calls you daddy.. she isn't... you'res is she?" Rudy asked. "Would you like to handle this one angel?" asked her. She nodded "Dang right I'm his. And he is the bestest daddy ever!" she said throwing her arms up in the air. "I told you guys she was my sister so you wouldn't judge her, and realize she is an amazing little girl" I told them. "so yes she she my daughter, I had her at thirteen years old, her mom left her with me and passed out a week later after her birth. We live in a small apartment. I have a job, I have raised her up to now." I said. "And don't you dare judge her becuase I was so young, angel is an amazing, clever, cheeky kid. And I'm proud to call her mine" I said. Angel smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "awwwwwww" rudy said. "That was the cutest thing ever!" he said angel and I looked at each other and laughed. "Well any kid of jack's is a kid of mine" jerry said, angel looked at me confused "Just go with it" I whispered. Angel nodded "but the studies and she's so, but the studies say she should be" milton murmered. I sighed " milton sometimes science is wrong" I told him. He sighed "you're right I really know nothing about kids, all I know is you did good jack" Milton said. Angel laughed "NOw can I spar with Milton daddy?" Angel asked sweetly. I laughed "alright angel. An milton hurt her even a little bit and I will crush you got it?" I warned. Milton gulped "DADDY! Don't be so over protective. milton din't go easy on me I can take it' angel said balling her fists. I laughed "ok angel just remember...

And that's a wrap I'll try and continue later, gotta go to bed now see ya :)


	10. Chapter 9 New baby and Mommy Kim

So as you can see I added tittles to this story, Ima continue where we left off if you're wondering wy it's a half sentance. Anyways onto the stor, thank you for you're reviews I love em, its not needed but I really love it when you review. Sorry for any mistakes, disclaimer- Who owns kickin it on fanfiction, tell me so I can see the need in this, see that were not just stating the obvious! I don't own kickin it

Jack's P.O.V

"ok angel just remember you may be as smart as the older kids but your still only three years old" I told her. Angel sighed "I'm turning four next year plus I am you're daughter, I got all of your karate skills" she said boldly. "Ok angel" I said putting her down. She ran to milton and got into a fighting stance, the one I taught her. Kim started sparring with jerry. I stood back and smiled "Your a good dad jack, I'm not a fan of young parents, but you, you and angel. I admire what you two have" rudy said proudly. I smiled "you prove every young parent sterotypt wrong, your a better dad then me. How do you do it? Rudy asked. "Do what" I asked him slightly confused. "be that good a dad, have your child admire you" Rudy asked. "well I guess what I do is simple care unconditionally, put them first. Always do everything in an effort to make them proud, teach them everything you know truly believe they can do it. Never force them to do anything they don't want to do, believe and suport them in everything they want to do. Always be there for them, protect them but let them be free to fight there own battles. It's ok to punish em that's what builds charector. And love them, more then yourself, more then anyone, more then the whole world" I told rudy soon realizing I was lecturing. "Or at least that's what I do, but hey I'm sixteen what do I do" I finished watching angel and milton spar, angel flipped milton and held him down. "Hey angel what do I say about fighting" I scolded. She sighed letting milton go then she bowed to him. "You milton have been a worthy oponent and daddy? You always say fighting and plain voilence are two diferent things, you can fight but never be voilent. Have respect for your oponent, and if you win bow to the other, for you are always equal" angel repeated knowing it by heart. I grinned with pride "That's my girl" I said smiling at angel. Rudy had a strange mature look in his eyes I couldn't place my finger on. I shrugged it off and started showing angel and the guys new karate moves.

Rudy's P.O.V

I can't believe jack's a father, a better father then me. What he said truly blew me away, especially the whole I'm sixteen what do I know part. "A lot" I murmered smiling at him with pride. I might just take his advice and be a dad like jack. A good dad, a truly amazing 'daddy'. I smiled to myself and wandered into my officeletting the kids and angel bond. I still havn't told them about pregnancy. I was going to be a father and could only hope to be as good as jack. I don't know when to tell the guys about there teacher, I don't know how. I knew exactly who to ask though, kim and jack. I peeked my head out "Kim and Jack to my office please" I said watching jack and kim get up. "were are you going daddy" angel asked. Jack smiled at her with pure love in his eyes. "I'll be right back angel don't worry" he said smiling at her and running to my office with kim. I smiled at them. "Guys mis applebottem is pregnant" I told them. Huh maybe it will be easier to just tell the guys straight out. Jack and Kim smiled "Congrats Rudy" Kim said. Jack grinned "Yeah man, that moment when you hold you're baby, congrats man" he sais. I smiled. Yep definetly telling them straight out. "Don't tell anyone, I plan on telling the gang on our trip" I told them. They nodded "How far along?" Kim asked. "Five mounths" I told them.

Jack's P.O.V

I left rudy's office with big news, miss applebottem and rudy are having a baby. I saw angel trying to spar with rudy and ran up to them. "No, no, no, no" I said walking between them and going to angel's level. "Angel, jerry is an almost black belt. And you aren't even on a belt. I wouldn't be being a good dad if I didn't say no" I told her. Angel crossed her arms "No you would be being an amazing daddy. OH Please!" she begged. I shook my head, angel started to pout 'C'mon daddy" she begged again. "Angel I said no. Ask again and we'll leave. Only Milton, ok" I said. Angel groaned "Fine but when I turn four next year I'm going to verse and beat jerry. Be a hero like you" she said then hugged me. I hugged her and let her go jogging up to kim. "So the gang knows" I said simple. Kim smiled and punched my shoulder "Yeah and guess what, they love her" Kim said. I laughed "Yeah I guess, but it's kinda hard not to" I said to Kim leaning aginst the wall. Kim grinned angels way smiling at her in a way only I use to. "well you did good with her" Kim said smiling angels way. Suddenly I heard a scream and my head whipped to see angel holding her toe. Jerry looked frightened and milton stepped back. I growled and ran to angel , I held her Kim right by my side. "Daddy" she cried. "I want mommy Kim!" she cried. Kim and I gapped. Kim sat down next to us in shook. "Mommy" angel whimpered. Kim grabbed her and I held Kim in my lap still on shock. Kim comforted angel "Shh baby, I'm here for you" she said holding angel. "daddy can you kiss it better" she asked still in kim's arms. I nodded and kissed her tiny toe, it was semi swollen and a little bruised but other then that it was fine. Kim glared at the guys "Who hurt angel?" she asked angrily with as much anger as a mama bear. I was still in shock. "N-no one. I did a b-back kick to m-milton's b-bony knees and it hurt" she cried. I snapped out of my daze and sighed "Oh, angel baby. You know maybe that's enough karate for I got mac n cheese for dinner" I said. Angel whiped her tears away and seemed to realize exactly just what happened. She hopped off kim and smiled. "ok daddy" she said. But it seemed fourced. I nodded and got up swinging angel on my hip. I grabbed kim's hand and helped her up. I was about to take my hand out of kim's when kim clutched my hand. I held on "well guys we better go" I told the guys. Jerry groaned "NO man" he said. Milton andudy nodded " I Mean you can go jack, you to kim" milton said. "But can you leave angel, I'll babysit" Rudy said. I laughed "no we gotta go, I have to make dinner and we gotta help kim adjust" I said. Kim and I waved as the guys gave us sad looks. Angel being the cheeky girl she is blew them a kiss and then stuck her tong out . I laughed holding kims hand and angel around my waist. Let's just say it was a little to quiet.

OK so the mommy thing was swagmaster forgot the rest's idea, an amazing idea. I toke my spin on it, see ya and ain't christmas amazing?!


End file.
